Apartment
by emirya sherman
Summary: Kehidupan absolut yang berada dalam zona nyaman Hide tidak akan terganggu seandainya saja kawan rambut mangkoknya tidak seenak jidat kabur entah kemana. Sedih … sekalipun ini adalah waktu libur musim panas, hey bahkan dari anime sebelahpun dengan bijak mengatakan liburan ada karena pekerjaanmu, kalau kalian libur setahun penuh itu bukan liburan namanya.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Definisi liburan musim panas bagi kebanyakan orang pasti sama diisi dengan kegiatan semacam jalan-jalan ke pantai atau festival. Sungguh jika Hide bisa memilih pastilah dia akan memilih menjalani hidup damai sejahtera dan menikmati liburan selayaknya libur adalah satu-satunya oasis bagi mahasiswa, sekalipun itu mahasiswa magabut (makan gaji buta, _red_ )yang hanya numpang _wi-fi_ gratisan.

Kehidupan absolut yang berada dalam zona nyaman (dengan mengabaikan keberadaan Ghoul) itu tidak akan terganggu seandainya saja kawan rambut mangkoknya tidak seenak jidat kabur entah kemana. Gara-gara bocah labil itu juga dia terperosok atau dengan bodohnya sukarela ? mengabdi dan memperbudak diri di organisasi CCG untuk mencari sahabatnya dengan berkedok sebagai assisten staff, meskipun entah mengapa sekarang Investigator Khusus Marude memerintahkan dirinya untuk menetap nun jauh dari keramaian Tokyo.

Sedih rasanya … sekalipun ini adalah waktu libur musim panas, hey bahkan dari anime sebelahpun dengan bijak mengatakan liburan ada karena pekerjaanmu, kalau kalian libur setahun penuh itu bukan liburan namanya.

 **...**

…

 **Apartment**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui. All stuff that mention in this fic are belongs to their mangaka and production house

A tribute fic reffered to the beloved Nagachika Hideyoshi were declared missing (in manga) and deceased (in anime) by w*kia (sobs).

 **Warnings :**

Typos, Out of Character especially Hide (ofc), Modified Universe. Never mean to bash any character.

 **...**

…

Setelah monolog absurd tidak berguna diatas selesai dikumandangkan, sebuah tamparan keras bagi Hide setelah teringat tontonan anime yang katanya udah bubar tapi gak jadi* itu terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Sejenak ia berpikir kritis khas karakternya di animanga ini.

"Cih … ini pasti konspirasi," sebuah kalimat konklusi sambil memukul tembok dengan bernada melankolis keluar dari bibir Hide.

Itsuki Marude seorang yang berkategori bapak-bapak bikers lah yang memerintahkannya untuk minggat dari tempat tinggalnya di Distrik 20. Hide tidak habis fikir selama ini dia selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantu penyelidikan yah meskipun niatnya adalah mencari kebenaran tentang sahabatnya sih coretselaginumpang wi-ficoret.

"Pergilah dari Tokyo untuk sejenak Nagachika …." kalimat Marude pun terhenti, dalam hati inner Hide berkata horror _'Aku dipanggil hanya untuk dipecat?'_ niat hati untuk terus ter- _keep in touch_ dengan sahabatnya _you-know-who_ telah gagal. Bahkan terbersit niat untuk belajar jadi hacker guna mengorek informasi dari CCG setelah keluar dari gedung ini. _'Kayaknya jadi_ _hacke_ _r keren deh.'_ Tuh kan salah fokus. Jangan-jangan Marude sudah tau kedoknya lagi.

"Apakah saya melakukan hal yang salah Marude-san, kalau boleh tahu apa kesalahan saya sehingga saya harus dipecat .…"

Marude langsung memotong, "Siapa yang memecat siapa bodoh, makanya kau dengarkan sampai selesai."

Hide mematung lagipula siapa yang tidak _shock_ kalau disuruh angkat kaki tiba-tiba. Oh ternyata tidak dipecat, padahal hampir ia merancang kalimat mengharukan bahwa dia telah terpisah dengan sahabatnya yang dia khawatirkan akan terjebak di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan(?) sambil berleleran air mata. Sebelum Hide nekat, Marude langsung memberi penjelasan.

"Anggap ini adalah bagian dari rencana, kami membutuhkanmu untuk tetap tidak terlihat untuk sementara. Yang pasti aku tidak bisa memberitahukan detailnya."

 _'Huh apanya yang penjelasan, diulang-ulang dengan kata-kata macam itu pun aku yakin Marude-san juga bakal jengkel seandainya dia di posisiku sekarang.'_ Woy Hide kalau kau berani katakan saja langsung di depan Marude, kau pasti langsung diumpan ke mulut buaya.

Tetap saja Hide hanya berkilah dalam hati, sekalipun ini perintah bahkan bisnis rumah sakit saja perlu memberikan _inform consent_ dengan penjelasan sedetail-detailnya sebagai persetujuan tindakan pada pasiennya.

 **...**

Pada akhirnya dia terima juga perintah itu dengan suap(?) paket internet unlimited yang ditujukan untuk mengakses berita dan uang bulanan dari CCG dengan lapang dada. Jauh-jauh dari tempat tinggalnya Hide memilih apartemen di daerah pinggiran Tokyo bertempat tinggal di lantai 2 dari 3 lantai yang ada. Syaratnya pun tak kalah menjengkelkan tidak boleh keluar rumah terlalu jauh, tidak bolah berbicara dengan orang selain dari CCG, menggunakan identitas palsu, pintu jendela harus selalu tertutup dan jika keluar rumah harus bilang mama err maksud penulis harus melapor ke Marude dengan format laporan yang membundel seperti makalah hasil _co-pas_ mahasiswa.

"Kau tidak diperintahkan untuk membantah Nagachika, ini berkaitan dengan operasi di Distrik 20 beberapa hari lalu."

Benar kalau tidak karena nurani _best friend forever_ dengan manusia setengah ghoul yang beken jadi _trending topic_ belakangan ini Hide pasti akan menolak. M. E. N. O. L. A. K. Mendingan jadi seiyuu kemana-mana lah. Padahal dia sudah ketemu Kaneki, meskipun tidak diketahui sekarang bagaimana nasibnya. Duh moga-moga tu bocah gak lupa mandi.

Dia pun teringat kata-kata Marude-san untuk pindah jauh … jauh …. "Kalau perlu di pedalaman kepulauan pasifik untuk proyek ini, atau tempat _anti mainstream_ yang tidak tergambar di peta, tidak terlacak GPS dan tidak ditemukan satelit."

 _'Bah, sekalian saja kau pindahkan aku ke Uranus!'_ begitu _inner_ Hide menahan jengkel.

Pada akhirnya Hide tetap bertempat tinggal di pinggir kota Tokyo alasannya agar tetap mendapat informasi berkaitan dengan Ghoul dan CCG lagipula internet unlimited termasuk dalam perjanjian percuma kan kalau pergi jauh jauh terus tidak bisa dipakai atau parahnya tidak ada listrik atau manusia lain. Memangnya kau benar-benar niat pindah ke Uranus apa?

Entah sudah berapa bulan Hide malas menghitung sejak perintah itu diturunkan, liburan musim panas bagi Hide begitu selaras dengan anime musim panas bertema horror. Bukannya fic ini berubah tema menjadi genre misteri meskipun penulis saja tidak yakin ini genrenya apa. Tapi ini adalah musim panas yang menurut Hide mengerikan seperti pada paragraph paling atas.

Asal kau tau saja Marude-san kura-kura yang selalu membawa rumahnya tidak akan setiap kali berlindung di dalamnya kan. Dalam budaya populer jepang musim panas adalah pantai, gadis-gadis yang berbiki … _hoy ..._ festival, kembang api dan tambahan baginya menyeret Kaneki keluar rumah dan melupakan barang sejenak novel-novelnya untuk sekedar nongkrong makan burger.

"Dasar memangnya apa sih untungnya bocah itu pakai kabur-kaburan segala, gara-gara rambutnya beruban? tch Kaneki kau tahu gak sih kalau sekarang sudah ada penemuan yang namanya semir rambut, _please_ deh," tuduhan satu.

"Atau kau ditawari bisnis minyak oleh orang arab," tuduhan dua

"Oh jangan-jangan kau diberi subsidi seumur hidup untuk jadi narasumber _talk show_ ghoul diluar sana?" tuduhan tiga dan tuduhan-tuduhan lainnya yang kalau didengar lama-lama akan timbul keinginan untuk menimpuk kepala Hide dengan buku telfon terdekat.

Itulah hanya sebagian grundelan buta di hari Minggu yang hanya berisi _useless flashback_ tidak penting. Tidak kenal waktu bahkan Hide malas untuk melihat jam atau kalender dengan alasan kalau itu sia-sia. Gorden ditutup tidak ada akses cahaya masuk, tentu wajar kalau lampu tidak dinyalakan maka kehidupan di kamar apartemen Hide tidak jauh seperti kehidupan manusia gua. Sesekali saat buang sampahpun sering disorientasi waktu, niat mau buang sampah pagi-pagi eh truk sampah sudah lewat bahkan matahari sudah condong di barat, makanya jangan dianggap remeh.

"Apa aku _resign_ saja dari CCG lalu melamar menjadi _voice actor_ atau penyanyi sekalian*, rasanya cukup benefit sih." Sambil menenteng kantong sampah pikirannya pun salah fokus lagi. Setidaknya kau sadar Hide selama ini kau digaji tapi seolah makan gaji buta.

Lagipula mana ada KTP yang bagian _occupation_ nya tertulis pengangguran, _hikikomori,_ atau pekerjaan yang dititahkan Marude padanya, Negara tidak mengakui jenis pekerjaan macam itu. Hide bosan … bosan meskipun sandang, pangan, papan dan internet sudah siap sedia tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan interaksi langsung dengan manusia atau ghoul kelaparan kalau sedang sial. Karyawan pengantar bahan makanan dari toko sayur 'perempatan mentok terus' saja seperti diberi aba-aba _tanpa penghormatan, balik kanan, bubar jalan_ setelah mengantar barang kepada Hide, bahkan sebelum Hide mengucap _siapa diluar?_

Sesekali Hide melongok melewati helaian gorden hanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Ini beneran lingkungan tempat tinggal gak sih kok sepi amat? Apartemen ini memang masih sepi karena baru saja dibangun dan baru beberapa orang berwajah _sallaryman_ yang menghuninya juga beberapa hikikomori tidak termasuk dirinya menurut penuturan nenek pemilik apartemen. Hide tetap menjaga jarak teringat pelajaran yang didapat Kaneki bahwa wanita atau pria yang baik meskipun berwajah unyu- unyu belum tentu mereka manusia. Huh, andai dia bisa membawa gerbang pemeriksa sel RC kemana-mana.

Prolog : selesai

 **...**

…

*Toshiyuki Toyonaga selaku voice actor Hideyoshi Nagachika dan Ryugamine Mikado dari Durarara! juga mengisi lagu opening Durarara! X2ten

*tontonan anime yang katanya udah bubar tapi gak jadi : Gintama

Ngomong-omong yang saya sebutkan you-know-who itu bukan om voldemort

Jadilah sebiji fic yang saya tulis berdasarkan ide waktu ujian. Iya saya tahu random banget. Fic ini hasil modifikasi setelah Hide ketemu Kaneki saat penggrebekan (?) Anteiku. Yah saya berharap Hide memang cuma sekedar ngumpet sementara sih, padahal dia cerdas gitu sia-sia kalau gak dimanfaatkan CCG.

Saya kira ini cukup untuk prolog yang absurd ini..

Comment will be appreciate guys :)


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm stuck here, seriously?

Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hide pada hari ini, jawabannya adalah 'tidak ada' ya … tidak ada. Sungguh chapter yang sia-sia karena hanya menyoroti siklus mayor _bangun- ngenet- ketiduran-bangun lagi_ Hide dan seputar kamar apartemennya yang masih tidak tersentuh sinar matahari langsung, padahal kan dia ingin tambah tinggi dan sehat, maskipun Hide tahu dirinya bukanlah sejenis kecambah.

Masih bersetting waktu tidak jelas dalam artian tidak jelas hari, tanggal apalagi jam. Entah sejak kapan melihat jam atau kalender dihilangkan dari kamus kehidupan Hide, meskipun di pojokan laptopnya ada penunjuk waktu tetap saja tidak digubris, seakan itu adalah tindakan pelanggaran hukum, ya tentu saja karena itu akan mengingatkannya seberapa lama ia di asingkan di tempat antah berantah ini. Tapi kok seperti kelupaan sesuatu ya ….  
 **...**

…

 **Apartment**

 _Chapter 2 : I'm stuck here, seriously?_

 **emirya sherman**

 **Disclaimer:**

I still own nothing, Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui. All stuff that mention in this fic are absolutely not mine.

A tribute fic reffered to the beloved Nagachika Hideyoshi were declared missing (in manga) and deceased (in anime) by w*kia (sobs). In my assumption maybe Hide is hiding somewhere across the rainbow.

 **Warnings :**

Typos, Out of Character especially Hide (ofc), Modified Universe. Informal speech. Never mean to bash anyone.

Pis mamen (?)

 **...**

…

Tahukah kalian Hide merasa ada yang mengganjal hari ini, entah mengapa hari ini ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lupakan, yang pasti dia tidak mungkin bertanya ke pemirsa "Apakah kalian tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini?" dengan _backsound_ rusuh dan ditemani seekor beruk setia yang lolos _casting_ dari pawang terdekat. _Hell no,_ gak mungkin Hide yang keren ini melakukan aksi cosplay memerankan bocah cilik berambut bob yang setiap hari kesasar itu*. Ah mungkin ini efek suara kartun yang tidak sengaja didengarnya dari tetangga sebelah, entah sebelah mana.

Sudahlah kalau kau lupa ya lupa aja. Tuh kan penulisnya kurang ajar. Scene berganti menyorot rutinitas bagi Hide, tapi akses internet unlimited pun kadang jadi terasa membosankan. Tapi bukan Hide namanya kalau sampai tidak ada kerjaan, lagipula mikir kan termasuk kerjaan.

Kendati Hide memang diberi akses mengenai berita dari CCG tentang hasil penyelidikan terupdate, Hide selalu merasa bahwa tetap saja CCG tidak mungkin memeberikan informasi semudah itu pada dirinya, mengingat dia hanya sebiji asisten detektif, itupun tidak dijelaskan di anime. Poin paling aneh adalah kenapa berita yang dapat dia akses adalah sekumpulan berita yang ada dalam taraf datar-datar saja, macam penangkapan ghoul yang dengan _unbelievable_ malah maling kolor dan mentok-mentoknya cuma penangkapan ghoul yang dijadikan sandera untuk diintrogasi kasus-kasus besar.

Mengenai kasus besar seperti ghoul torso, gourmet atau sejenisnya hasilnya nihil, Hide tak bisa menemukan apapun, postingan macam apa ini. Kalau seperti ini memangnya dia bisa bantu apa, dan apanya yang bebas mengakses jaringan CCG. Lagipula kenapa laporan mengenai penangkapan(?) Kaneki tidak ada dalam draft laporan.

Meskipun Hide terdampar di apartemen random ini bukan berarti dia tidak mencari informasi tentang sohibnya. Sungguh aneh padahal terakhir dia muncul di manga dan anime musim ke- 2 kan dia sudah bertemu Kaneki dan menyuruhnya pulang. Lalu … cling … Hide hilang dari peredaran universal Tokyo Ghoul, scenenya habis sudah. Sedih tahu gak sih terdepak tiba-tiba. Padahal kan dia peringkat empat karakter paling populer*. Dia tidak akan berangkat lagi ke studio untuk syuting bahkan namanya tidak _dimention_ dalam cerita seri :Re (a/n : setidaknya sampai fanfiksi ini di _publish_ ).

 _For your information_ saja ya, para netizen di luar sana banyak yang memperkarakan hilangnya Nagachika Hideyoshi ada yang berasumsi Hide adalah raja mata satu lah, putranya Yohitoki Washuu lah dan yang jadi polemic apakah Hide dimakan Kaneki atau tidak, itulah hasil _browsing_ Hide selama bersembunyi di apartemen ini.

Selanjutnya seperti yang pembaca fic ini tahu Hide dijadikan manusia pengasingan oleh si penulis fic yang sedang dadah-dadah nun jauh disana. Dia jadi kepikiran kenapa di scene terakhir kali saat bertemu dengan Kaneki dia tidak teriak-teriak gahar saja sambil mengacungkan sendok sayur ke manusia uban junior itu, biar sadar kalau dicariin selama ini. Stop stop stop, hentikan paragraf penuh keseriusan ini, fanfiksi ini kan bertema komedi.

Pada akhirnya karena Hide lupa tentang 'sesuatu yang mengganjal hari ini' seperti sekelebat pikiran salah fokus di chapter prolog sebelumnya bahwa Hide menyatakan akan belajar jadi hacker, _and here we go_ … mulai saat ini dia akan belajar jadi maling informasi via dunia maya. _'Emak doakan anakmu ini'_

"Aku akan mencuri semua informasi dari CCG. Huahahaha …." yak itulah kesimpulannya disambung dengan tawa _spooky_ menggema seantero sayap kanan apartemen. Emang ya kalau hidup tanpa tujuan itu terasa garing.

Huh … cuma mau menyambungkan antara jadi _hacker_ dan alasanya aja muter-muter.

…

Hide jengkel, saking jengkelnya dia terkapar dengan noraknya di atas karpet pada posisi terlentang, gembel banget dah. "Capek, apaan dari tadi browsing sampai karatan cuma ketemu cara nge- _hack_ akun _fa*ebook_ lah, _t*witer_ lah. Gak guna banget sih"

Setidaknya dari sekian percobaan Hide berhasil meretas, ya … meretas akun _e-mail_ Marude untuk mengirim _spam_ ke alamat yang berada di kontak bapak-bapak sangar itu. Masabodoh dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, perkara alamat _e-mail_ Marude dijadikan kambing hitam, diblokir, dihujat atau dilaporkan ke komisi iptek sekalipun. Mengerjai orang itu terkadang menyenangkan, meski itu atasanmu. Itulah _quotes_ menyesatkan dari seorang amatiran IT, jangan ditiru pemirsa.

Melalui celah gorden, seberkas cahaya matahari masuk. Dari sanalah terlihat semburat merah awan di langit barat Hide tahu kalau ini sudah sore. _' Uh ... lapar '_. Hide menghentikan kegiatan tidak berguna itu dan berpikir mau makan apa. Masa makan siang digabung dengan makan malam, ck ... ck ... ck ... anak kos kali. Dengan random Hide pun melihat penunjuk waktu di pojokan laptopnya yang disetting Hide untuk hanya memunculkan penunjuk jam dan untuk mengingat-ingat rumah makan mana yang menyediakan paket murah _a la_ mahasiswa dan menyediakan _delivery system_ .  
Tch padahal biaya hidup sudah ditanggung CCG, untuk apa juga hidup melarat bagai anak rantauan.

Setelah Hide mengeklik icon jam terlihatlah bahwa sekarang adalah tanggal 7. Eh … tunggu dulu … apakah pembaca ingat dengan _'sesuatu yang mengganjal Hide hari ini'_? Jawabannya adalah terletak pada tanggal yang dilihat Hide.

Awal bulan ….

Di minggu pertama .…

' _Fisiologi penglihatan manusia dimulai dari pengumpulan berkas cahaya oleh fotoreseptor retina, yang akan menyebabkan proses transmisi impuls sepanjang sel saraf optikus menuju lobus oksipital otak manusia dimana pusat penglihatan berada* ._ Nishiki kalo elu mau ada kuis mending lu belajarnya jangan disini deh.

Dan kesimpulannya adalah bencana, Hide diperbolehkan memilih satu hari saja untuk keluar apartemen … satu hari saja mulai jam 7 pagi … yang tidak boleh melebihi jam 6 sore. Jam 6 sore … dan sekarang tanggal 7 di akhir minggu pertama pada jam 5.17 sore.

 _Zingggg, entah mengapa angin AC terasa begitu dingin menusuk_

" AAAARGGHHH … KELEWATAN "

Hilanglah kesempatan mengirup udara di luar sana. Mana kelewatan seminggu penuh lagi. Mau negosiasi dengan Marude pun mustahil. Persetujuan itu sudah mutlak dengan tanda tangan dan cap tiga jari (?) di atas sebiji materai. Tahu sendiri kan Marude itu sangar seperti apa, dosen killernya di Kamii pun lewat. Yah ... terpaksa di harus menunggu bulan depan untuk sekedar beli permen depan stasiun.

Aha … mungkin dia bisa nongkrong lama-lama di luar kalau sekalian membuang sampah, tapi plis deh masak Hide ganteng-ganteng gini nungguin bak sampah sih.

Pada akhirnya Hide hanya duduk bersila melihat ke arah cakrawala melalui celah gorden dengan wajah kusut. _'Apakah ada yang mengerti penderitaanku?'_ batinnya sedih.

' _Kita berhasil, berhasil, berhasil hore ….'_

Hah. Entah darimana suara acara petualangan itu lagi-lagi terdengar dari tivi tetangga oleh Hide.

' _Kita berhasil menyebrangi sungai dan mengalahkan ghoul maling kolor, berhasil, berhasil, berhasil hore …'_ terdengarlah lagu rusuh tidak terkira. Ini lama-lama liriknya kok makin tidak bermoral ya. Mungkin Hide terpikirkan kalau dia ingin bisa ikut berpetualang saja.

' _Bagian mana yang kau sukai dari petualangan hari ini?'_ Tanya si bocah berambut bob.

"GAK ada yang gue sukai, elu gak lihat gue dari tadi semedi didepan laptop hah …" mendadak Hide memakai bahasa gahoel Negara seberang dan entah pada siapa dia bicara tadi.

' _Aku juga suka bagian itu'_ si kera sakti (?) pun menimpali.

"Elu nyindir gue ya? Heh … Sun Go Kong elu gak liat gue sampai lumutan hidup di sini?" Hide semakin menjadi-jadi. Jadi sejak kapan D*ra the Explorer berkolaborasi dengan Gengnya Biksu Tong?

Hoy Hide lagipula pertanyaan itu bukan buatmu.

Pada akhinya dengan segala kesalahfokusan Hide terbawa suasana dan malah meladeni pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab dari suara kartun yang sekali lagi disetel tetangga, entah sebelah mana.

…

 _Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Hide akan selamanya menjadi manusia goa? Lalu siapakah tetangga yang menonton D*ra the explorer selama ini?_

Entahlah penulis pun juga tidak tahu #slapped

 _ **...**_

Chapter 2 : End

 **...**

…

* terinspirasi Dora the Explorer (Nickolodeon), tolong pengemar Dora jangan timpuk saya, dulu saya suka nonton itu kartun kok. Dora the Explorer dan Journey to the West tidak pernah mengadakan kolaborasi apapun apalagi dengan Tokyo Ghoul. (ini penting banget ya?)

* Hide yang menempati posisi keempat polling karakter populer saya ambil dari Tokyo ghoul wikia

*sebiji ceramah fisiologi penglihatan yang saya copy-paste dari materi yang saya punya. Kenapa sih bahasanya ribet sumpah.

Sampai fanfiksi ini dipublish status Hideyoshi masih _Missing_ di manga dan _Deceased_ di anime. Ngomong-omong saya sering berkeliaran ngenet nyari informasi tanggal lahirnya Hide, dan … gak ketemu -_- atau memang belum ada informasi resminya? Dan hanya di dunia fanfiksi saja saya bisa melihat Hide. Itu orang kemana sih.

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Almost there, actually

Apartemen, kalau kalian mendengar kata itu mungkin akan terlintas di benak kalian iklan hunian mewah di yang menghadap laut dengan cicilan perbulan yang _naudzubillah_ nominalnya melebihi bayaran semesteran _,_ atau terlintas tentang _host_ iklan tersebut yang merupakan mantan _host_ acara gossip salah satu stasuin televisi swasta Negara nun jauh di sebelah tenggara benua Asia. Apapun itu marilah kita tengok sebentar sebuah hunian yang ditinggali tokoh utama fanfiksi ini.

Sebuah apartment dipinggiran kota Tokyo, dengan kekuatan kolusi antar pejabat CCG –tepatnya Marude-san yang berkomplot dengan seorang nenek mantan agen CCG yang sekarang sudah pensiun- didapatkan lah apartemen yang kini dihuni oleh Hideyoshi. _In fact_ apartemen di Jepang tidak jauh beda dari rumah kontrakan atau kos-kosan di Negara tempat penulis fanfic ini tinggal. Sekali lagi dengan kekuatan kolusi didapatkanlah apartemen berbentuk U dengan dinding solid bermaterial batu bata.

Kamar si tokoh utama berada di lantai 3 ujung sayap kanan apartment, sudah sebulan ini dia meminta pindah dari lantai 2 ke lantai atasnya. Katanya sih karena dia merasa terganggu dengan suara televisi tetangga yang menyetel acara _D*ra the Explorer_ keras-keras setiap hari. Kamar inilah yang kalau dibandingkan kamar lain, meskipun kamar gratisan, memiliki fasilitas paling lengkap mulai dari pendingin ruangan, kulkas 2 pintu yang selalu berisi makanan, internet 24/7, teropong, kamar mandi eksklusif, set karaoke, tas besar set emergensi, serta kamar ini memiliki jarak pengintaian 270 derajat. Entah apa motif Hideyoshi memilih kamar yang jika dipikir-pikir rawan dimasuki pencuri pertama kali, _sabodo teuing_ orang penghuninya gak pernah keluar rumah juga.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Apartment**

 _Chapter 3 : Almost there, actually_

emirya sherman

 _A tribute fic to the beloved Nagachika Hideyoshi were (still) declared missing (in manga) and deceased (in anime) by w*kia (sobs)._

 **Disclaimer:**

I still own nothing, Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui. All stuff which mention in this fic are absolutely not mine.

 **Warnings :**

Grammatical error inside, Out of Character especially Hide (ofc), Modified Universe. Informal speech. Never mean to bash anyone.

 **Hell yeah. For eventually Ishida- sensei was represent Hideyoshi already although in Kaneki illusion (:Re chapter 75). Tisu ... tisu mana tisu.**

Pis mamen (?)

 **...**

…

Semenjak Hideyoshi dititahkan untuk minggat dari Tokyo entah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia ingat bahwa dia dulu pernah diberi pilihan hidup di apartemen sepi yang baru dibangun ini –bahkan masih bau cor-coran semen + bau cat – atau tinggal di pedalaman pulau nun jauh di Samudra pasifik yang rawan tenggelam terhapus dari peta sejak es di kutub mulai mencair, tapi ya itu … dia bakalan hidup sendirian dengan ditemani hutan tropis, pasir pantai sebagai alas, langit sebagai atap untuk tempat tinggal persis gembel dan pohon kelapa sebagai teman ngobrol plus kemungkinan dilupakan oleh pihak CCG yang mengirimnya jauh dari peradaban manusia.

Setidaknya jika dia tinggal di apartemen ini CCG akan bertanggung jawab dengan sukarela memberikan subsidi berupa sembako dan internet untuknya. Atau dia pernah punya ide untuk kabur demi mengejar cinta penyanyi idolanya Katy Feri dan membuka usaha penyamakan kulit. Errr … oke.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Hide, bukan … hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya. Karena hari ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menghirup oksigen asli produksi pepohonan diluar sana, bukan angin dingin menusuk dari pendingin ruangan yang selalu Hide setel 16 derajat celcius. _Tak tahukah engkau nak Negara lagi krisis energy semenjak salah satu PLTN** diberitakan bocor karena serangan geng Ghoul yang numpang eksis dengan semerdeka kaumnya mencoret tembok luar PLTN dengan pilok warna pink metalik bertuliskan "Chek This Out Mamen … ASDFGHJKL Gank Was Here,"_ nama gengnya apa-apaan sih.

Untuk mengawali hari kebebasan, setelah episode fanfik yang lalu dirinya tidak bisa keluar rumah, Hide memilih untuk jogging sekitar kampung hanya untuk nyuitin cewek lewat dan ngangguin tukang sayur. _'Ya Rabb … ini anak kenapa'_ begitulah sekiranya pikiran orang-orang yang ketemu Hide. Selangkah di depan gerbang dengan sepatu kets baru hadiah dari beli kaos kaki online minggu lalu, celana training biru gelap dan kaos oblong bertuliskan _'Menantu idaman adalah anak kost'_ serta tidak lupa topi bertuliskan 'No.1' untuk menutupi wajahnya, yah itung-itung penyamaran. Dengan semangat gaji ke 13 Hide keluar menebar senyum ganteng. Dan sebuah senandung konyol dengan bangga _'Hoho … glorious food … glorious food … glorious food*'_ racaunya salah acara.

Sambil menghirup nafas dalam tetap saja dia begumam mengomentar sekelilingnya mulai dari "Gue kapan ikut syuting lagi ya?" sampai "Ah syukurlah ternyata bumi tidak berubah, masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku tinggalkan." Emang pergi kemana lo, perasaan elo gak jadi dioper ke Uranus deh.

Hari yang cerah untuk berlari pagi, ternyata tidak hanya Hide yang berfikiran seperti itu, kakinya telah membawanya ke sebuah taman kecil yang banyak dikunjungi orang-orang yang jogging seperti dirinya, sekelompok ibu-ibu yang senam, paguyuban lansia yang piknik sampai tukang sayur(?) pun ada. Bahkan sampai sesiang ini taman tidaklah sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sepi krik-krik hanya ditemani seonggok kaktus yang dia tanam pada pot kecil yang diberi nama Uranus.

Sejenak dia teringat plot shoujo manga dimana si tokoh heroine bertemu pangeran impiannya dengan bertabrakan di belokan gang. _Hell no_ Hide kapok membaca manga yang isinya kisah masokis –dalam artian yang sebenarnya- hati yang teriis iris mengharu-biru si tokoh cewek utama, lagipula siapa yang menyuruh membaca genre itu kalau tidak cocok, itupun gara-gara dia ikut-ikutan Kaneki yang suka membaca buku. Bedanya Kaneki suka membaca buku dari peninggalan ayahnya dan Hide membaca karena asal comot dari rentalan komik.

Setelah meminum air mineral yang ia beli di Toko Sebelah, maksudnya dia membeli minuman dari toko swalayan dengan merk "Sebelah" _._ Hide memilih duduk untuk istirahat di sebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap air mancur di tengah taman. Karena sibuk untuk membanyangkan kompensasi jutaan yen jika ia sudah bebas kelak, - _mata duitan-._ Hide sampai tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pun tidak akan menyadarinya jika seseorang tesebut tidak menelfon dengan nada panik di sebelahnya.

"Iya Sasaki san aku masih di Taman ASDFGHJKL. Aku tadi terpisah .…"  
Terdengaar pekikan khawatir di seberang. Bukan niat Hide menguping karena, ayolah buat apa elo punya kuping 2 biji kalo cuma buat centelan doang mah. Mbak – mbak ini jelas punya kualifikasi sebagai otaku garis keras. Lihat saja bawaan yang sampai sekoper tak lupa beberapa tas yang isinya mencurigakan –dengan gambar karakter 2D entah apa itu tersablon di bagian depan-, hingga kipas sate dengan stiker serupa.

' _CCG ngasih internet unlimited, sekalipun itu gue pake cuma buat ngegame dan download film uhukAVuhuk. Gue pingin ikut cosplay…'_ yak akhirnya dia ngaku juga kalo jatah koneksi internet dari CCG hanya dipakai main game dan download entah download film blue atau black penulis pun berkomentar tidak tahu. Wajarlah kalau laki-laki kadang ngoleksi video semacam itu, minimal satu lah atau dua … atau tiga atau … oh ya maksudnya dalam satuan folder bukan file.

' _Yeah… yeah… to hell with your business Mir. Gue capek sama elo'_ kata Hide setengah sadar karena kebanyakan makan asinan di suatu sore menghujat _'Mir'_ –entah siapa itu, disinyalir adalah seorang penggubah pantun asal Uranus sana-.

…

"Terima kasih telah membantuku, umm …."

"Hide … kau bisa memanggilku Hide." yak akhirnya diantarkan juga mbak-mbak itu oleh Hide dengan membawakan sebagian barang bawaannya.

"Maaf tapi mungkin agak aneh bagiku untuk memanggil orang yang baru aku kenal dengan nama kecil," jawab si Mbak.

Tepok jidat dalam imaji. Segera Hide ralat perkataan itu karena teringat titah Marude-san dengan sewot dulu _'Jangan lupa memakai nama samaran'._ Dia pun menyusun rencana _fabulous_ demi menutupi identitasnya. Dia hanya tidak mau digaplok oleh Marude-san saat laporan bulanannya dibahas.

"Hehe … Iya, memang mungkin akan aneh memanggil dengan nama kecil."

"Toyotomi Hedeyoshi desu. Yoroshiku .…" Hide kembali menambahkan, dan dalam hati _'Kalo elo nanya-nanya gue ngapain. Gue bakal jawab, gue ke sini dikirim sama Oda Nobunaga.'_

 _Krikk ... krikk… krikk .…_

Si Mbak menoleh ke arah sebiji orang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Toyotomi Hideyoshi***. Sudah pasti si mbak ini tidak buta sejarah. _'Bagian dari mana dari orang ini yang mirip kera,'_ batinnya menambahkan dengan sembarangan.

"Terserah kau mau memanggil ku dengan apa. Hehe ... " Hide tertawa garing, menyadari nama samarannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan nama samaran. Pun dia berfikir bagian dari mana dirinya yang mirip kera.

"Tooru Mutsuki. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda Toyotomi-san."

Hide tentu saja ingat sebenarnya tidak bolah berbicara dengan orang selain dari CCG, menggunakan identitas palsu dan jika keluar rumah harus melapor ke Marude. Sepanjang jalan kenang ... eh maksudnya perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam. Mungkin masih mencerna apakah masih ada di dunia ini seorang manusia yang bernama asli Toyotomi Hideyoshi selain jenderal zaman sengoku yang bahkan sudah terlewat ratusan tahun lalu.

Padahal Hide masih ingin berkeliaran sampai nanti sore, mumpung ada di luar rumah. Belum jadi nyuitin sewek nih. Tapi apa boleh buat jiwa pahlawan sebagai hobinya tergugah melihat seorang gadis yang ngakunya laki-laki yang bernama Tooru Mutsuki ditinggal pulang oleh kakak perempuannya setelah belanja gila-gilaan di Akihabara. Sudah dipaksa crossdress demi menghadiri acara temu cosplayer se wilayah Kantou lalu ditinggal pula. Kampret sangat memang. Sebenarnya mudah mengetahui kemana tujuan si Mutsuki ini, dari alamat yang disodorkan ke Hide, dia jelas tahu arah tujuannya kemana. Alamatnya adalah Jalan Kebenaran nomor 21, Kota Tachikawa (A/n : Alamat ini hanya karangan semata, terima kasih). Iyalah Hide tahu orang itu juga alamat apartemennya.

Mutsuki tinggal di lantai dua, selang 5 kamar dari kamar lamanya dulu. Mutsuki mengetuk pintu demi dibuka oleh Mbak-mbak berambut biru.

"Aku pulang. Maaf aku lama." Yang ditinggal siapa, yang minta maaf siapa.

"Selamat datang, akhirnya kau sampai juga. Gimana belanjaan aman kan?" Sebagai jawaban Mutsuki mengangguk hanya mengiyakan. Sekalipun dia telah terdzalimi. Mbak rambut biru itu membawakan sebagian belanjaan Mutsuki, mengangguk sedikit ke Hide dan masuk ke rumah.

"Oh iya … Mampir dulu Toyotomi-san, biar saya buatkan minum, lagipula tempat tinggal anda juga di apartement ini kan?"

"Wah, maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

Hide duduk ditinggal yang punya rumah seraya melihat ke arah jam dinding berbentuk kodok di sisi kanan ruangan, hampir jam 1 siang. Barangkali dia dapat makan siang gratis, najong.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang familiar selama dua minggu belakangan.

' _Kita berhasil, berhasil, berhasil hore….'  
' Kita berhasil menyebrangi sungai dan mengalahkan ghoul maling kolor, berhasil, berhasil, berhasil hore… ' _terdengarlah kembali lagu rusuh tidak terkira.

Inilah yang membuat Hide jengkel karena siaran D*ra the Explorer nonstop 24/7. Batinnya menangis ternyata kamar ini yang menyetel D*ra the Explorer secara membabi buta.

…

Getar ponsel membuat Hide mengakhiri tangisan dalam batinnya. Dilihatnya kontak bertuliskan 'Om-Om Bikers Freak' tercetak dengan kurang ajar menandakan bahwa itu sebenarnya kontak Marude-san.

"Selamat siang Marude-san … iya … aku hanya keluar jogging. Soal apa? Baiklah laporannya akan kuperbaiki. Baik." Hide cacingan di tempat.

Mampus laporan keuangan bulan lalu ternyata tidak sinkron dengan pengeluaran sebenarnya. Itu Marude tahu dari mana sih. Jangan-jangan Marude tahu Hide membeli kaos kaki online import diam-diam dengan uang anggaran CCG.

"Silakan diminum Toyotomi-san. " Hide minum teh itu. Wah alamat gak dapet makan siang gratis nih, karena dia harus segera merevisi laporan keuangannya yang amburadul.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih telah membantuku. Oh iya kakakku ingin bertemu dan sekaligus mengucapkan maaf karena mengantarkanku."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan. Tetapi aku minta maaf Mutsuki-san, aku ada pekerjaan yang harus segera aku lakukan. Aku titip salam untuk kakakmu ya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Terima kasih tehnya." Hide buru-buru menandaskan tehnya, _'Anjirr, panas'_ tapi tetap _stay cool._

"Tentu akan aku sampaikan. Sampai jumpa."

Tak lama kemudian cangkir yang sudah kosong itu di bawa kembali ke dapur. Haise yang sudah cuci muka keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Loh, kok tehnya dibawa masuk lagi?"

"Toyotomi-san yang mengantarkanku sudah pulang tadi. Terburu-buru sepertinya setelah ditelfon dia harus mengerjakan sesuatu." Kata Mutsuki.

"Oh, mungkin dia anak kuliahan." Haise menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Begitu ya, Mutsuki padahal aku belum menyampaikan terimakasih … Saikoooo, tolong kau kecilkan suara DVDnya. Nyonya pemilik apartmen complain kemarin. Gara-gara suara DVDmu yang terdengar seantero apartemen." Oke ternyata seorang bernama Saiko yang selama ini menyetel D*ra the Explorer.

Chapter 3 : End

 **...**

…

Emir is typing corner:  
* Glorious food : Ice Age entah seri ke berapa  
** terinspirasi dari bocornya PLTN Fukushima #dikemplang  
*** Toyotomi Hideyoshi : Salah satu jenderal perang yang tekenal di zamannya. Oleh tuannya yaitu Oda Nobunaga lah yang mengatai Toyotomi Hideyoshi sebagai monyet. Sesuka dia lah.  
Pada intinya saya belum bisa move on dari Tokyo Ghoul ke Tokyo Ghoul: RE. Alhasil… timelinenya jadi agak kacau.


End file.
